


Flinch

by ElGranVacio



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGranVacio/pseuds/ElGranVacio
Summary: A song by the god Samol. Recorded in happier times.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttto/gifts).



[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/sebastiansings/flinch)

Lyrics and chords (travis picking):

____C___________________G______________________________C  
A long time ago there was nothing, to nothing we'll someday return;  
C___________________________F_______________________________C  
So if in your life there is something, embrace it before we all burn. 

_______C____________________G______________________________________C  
On the plains the land seems unending, from the hills you can just see the curve;  
___________C___________________________F_______________________________C  
The darkness toward which the world's bending, the heat that the nothingness birthed.

(Chorus)  
F___________________________C_____________________G_______________________C  
Flinch and you miss it, the end of the visit to somewhere you can't quite hold on to  
F__________________________Em____________________Dm7______G_____C  
A mouse in a thicket, the chirp of a cricket and something ineffable ends. 

____C_____________________________G______________________________C  
So while your bad days might seem endless, and your good nights fly by like the Fall;  
C___________________________F_______________________________C  
If you're to die cold and friendless, at least you'll have had friends at all.

(Chorus)


End file.
